Chapter 13
Rylus Aboard the Airship Story The robot who has taken Ion meets Rodea above the Ion Wave, and having heard that Rodea has lost his memories, he introduces himself as Unit R2, Rylus. He asks the Key of Time in exchange for releasing Ion. Rodea initially doesn't remember what it is, but then gets a flashback of Cecilia's voice asking him to take half of the Key. However, Rodea refuses to give the Key, and fights Rylus instead. Rylus is defeated, and in frustration, he seizes Ion and jumps down from the Ion Wave. Rodea grabs Ion with his right arm just in time. Rylus thinks Rodea's arm will break easily, due to its shabby look, but Rodea explains that his arm was made by Ion and is stronger than it looks. Rylus admits he's envious, and lets go of Ion, falling down to his doom. Ion thanks Rodea earnestly, then Rodea shows her his half of the Key of Time. Ion reunites with her grandfather and the other villagers, then they all proceed towards the next Chronos Tower. : Wii U/3DS version only: Rodea is surprised that Ion is still following him even though she was taken hostage and only just released, but Ion replies that it doesn't matter. As Rodea crosses a volcanic cave, Pedro and Novio apologize to him for distrusting him. Level Description The level starts with a fight against Rylus in the sky, around the Ion Wave. The volcanic cave is visible in the distance. After the fight, Rodea starts on a series of grassy islands, with flaming boulders falling from the sky. Then a warp point leads him inside the volcanic cave. Most of the bottom consists of lava, that spits fireballs, and many walls are also covered with lava. There are many stone constructions inside and outside the cave. Rodea starts in a large chamber at the bottom, crossed by a long bridge, and has to work his way through the cave. The level ends when he reaches the exit. Battle vs. Rylus Similarly to the battles against Orthos, Rylus is initially protected by a red barrier that must be broken each time before you can hit him with a boost attack; in the Wii version, you have to hit him 3 times to defeat him, while in the Wii U/3DS version, he has a health bar and the damage he receives depends on Rodea's power level. Rylus's main attack is a large energy sphere around him. It doesn't last long but will damage Rodea if he's inside. Rylus will stay immobile for a moment while he charges this attack, and again after using it. His other attack is a flat purple energy projectile, either horizontal or vertical, that he throws at Rodea. In the Wii version, initially Rylus only uses his main attack, and flies around for a while before each use. After being hit once, he uses his projectile attack 3 times, moving between each shot, then goes back to using his main attack only. After being hit a second time, he uses his projectile attack 3 times in a row without moving, then he moves a little and repeats this 2 more times before going back to using his main attack only. Strong wind regularly blows during the fight. Legacy Medals Wii version # (Bronze) on the first island with enemies, on a low ledge on the right # (Bronze) just under the bridge at the beginning of the cave, above the electric wall # (Bronze) behind the door (40 Gravitons required) to the right of the first wire cable # (Bronze) climb on the bridge at the beginning of the cave, follow it to the right; it leads to a series of platforms then rows of Gravitons that lead to a platform against the wall (with 4 1-up capsules). From there, there's another tunnel on the right (when facing the wall), where another row of Gravitons leads to a switch and a warp point. Press the switch to open a tower at the other end of the bridge, then take the warp point to return to the bridge. Cross the bridge and enter the tower, follow the trail of Gravitons that leads to the medal at the top. # (Bronze) over the lava before the second checkpoint bell # (Silver) after passing under the bridge, go to the islands on the right. The medal is a little ahead, on a platform with a crab enemy, next to a rock pillar. # (Silver) after the first checkpoint bell, from the platform with the crab enemy, instead of following the row of Gravitons, go below, to a tunnel that leads to a lava pool. The door (80 Gravitons required) is on the other side of the pool. # (Silver) after pressing the switch that makes blocks appear on the lava, and after using these blocks to cross the lava, climb the pillar on the right to reach a tunnel above. It leads to a chamber with 4 crates; the medal is inside the leftmost one. # (Gold) behind the door (50 Gravitons required), in the same tower as medal #4, but at the bottom 3DS version * (Bronze) same as #1 in the Wii version * (Silver) before entering the cave, there's an island in the distance to the right of the first warp point. From there you can reach another island where a battle will start. The medal is inside a crystal that appears after defeating the enemies. * (Bronze) on the cave's island, but outside of the cave, on top of a building to the right of the rainbow marker (when facing it from inside the cave). There are several ways to exit the cave; for example, stand on the middle of the bridge and fly up, through a hole in the ceiling. * (Bronze) same as #4 in the Wii version (except the 1-up capsules are not on the platform but a little further) * (Silver) same as #6 in the Wii version * (Gold) behind the switch that makes blocks and poles appear over the lava * (Silver) same as #8 in the Wii version * (Bronze) same as #5 in the Wii version * (Bronze) before the second checkpoint bell, inside the big crystal on the other side of the lava river Rewards Upon completing Chapter 13: * in the Wii version, Rylus for multiplayer mode will be unlocked * in the Wii U and 3DS version, Rylus Body will become unlockable Category:Chapters